Entre risas y recuerdos
by EternalSunts
Summary: Holaaa, les cuento que este oneshot corresponde al 1er reto del Fic Rojo&Negro un fic creado por MonicaAlejandra55, el cual es muy genial, quién no haya leído el fic debería, espero que les guste.


**Entre risas y Recuerdos**

Ser ún sangre pura en estos días, después de la guerra contra Voldemort es considerado casi un pecado, sobre todo si tu apellido es Malfoy.

No todos los días son tan tediosos como este, nada como una celebración a lo Malfoy, mejor dicho, a lo Astoria para hacer que un día sea el más lento y abrumador de todos, afortunadamente este no era ese día pero bastaba con que fuera la planificación del mismo, tan solo levantarme se me está haciendo demasiado difícil es muy fácil perderse en las sabanas y soñar despiertos o simplemente recordar tus vivencias, algunas cómicas otras no tanto, algunas logran escabullirse en la mente muy rápido…

Recuerdo bien como fue mi primer año en Hogwarts, tenía once años y ya para ese momento sabría que los próximos siete años por venir no serían tan fáciles aun puedo ver y sentir las miradas de todos los presentes cuando quedé en Slytherin, como supuse que serían, como mis padres me dijeron que serían, todas llenas de expectativa, algunas con temor, otras con rabia, pero lo único que me importó fueron dos miradas, las de Alexander y Megara, ellos estaban realmente felices por mí, por suerte ellos acabarían a mi lado un rato después.

Ese simple recuerdo bastó para sacarme de la cama, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de resentimiento, sus miradas, por Merlín, era solo un niño, imbéciles. Puedo escuchar a mi madre abajo hablando con los elfos domésticos, planeando todo para una reunión para, irónicamente hablando, planear una gran fiesta, lamentablemente, aquella fiesta sería mi cumpleaños, normalmente pienso que mi madre es la luz en esta enorme casa pero en momentos como este…

-Scorpius cariño sonríe.-

Se encontraban allí en medio de cientos de personas esperando que Scorpius sonriera para una foto en el día de su quinto cumpleaños, Scorpius estaba siendo todo un Malfoy aun siendo tan pequeño demostraba ser educado y bien portado pero las fotos nunca habían sido lo suyo así que se negaba a sonreír sin embargo lo hizo para su madre .

-Que hermoso querido-

Entonces ella esbozo una gran y hermosa sonrisa que hizo que el pequeño sonriera realmente, desde aquel momento Scorpius supo que nunca se sentiría realmente cómodo en un evento así, pero haría todo por ver a su mamá sonreír de aquella manera.

-No puedo creer que aún recuerde eso. -Pensó con alegría.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un ligero y suave toque.

- Scor, ¿podrías apurarte?- Era la voz de su madre, de seguro estaba ansiosa.

Dame unos minutos, acabo de despertar.

-Debiste haber despertado hace una hora Scorpius, pero, está bien, solo, apúrate- Y con esto se fue caminando por el pasillo, Scorpius pensó en cómo hacer para pasar todo el día sin perder la paciencia, si eso solo había pasado solo diez minutos después de despertar, recordó entonces una ocasión parecida, en donde tuvo que tener mucha, pero mucha, paciencia…

_¡Te dije que no es así!

¡Pues te dije que si lo es!

- Era la voz de Megara, seguida por la de Alexander, sus gritos pudo escucharlos incluso antes de entrar a la sala común de Slytherin, al hacerlo lo comprobó, era ella discutiendo con Alex, sobre alguna estúpida tarea de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Alex no puede ser así no los movimientos no son así.

-No podía soportar aquella situación, no tenía ni dos minutos en la sala común cuando ya había perdido toda la paciencia ¿Realmente tienen que discutir por cosas así? A veces son insoportables.

En eso Alexander y Megara quien no se habían pecado de la llegada del rubio dejaron su discusión para que el recién llegado pudiera sacarlos de dudas a ambos.

–Scorpius dile a Alex que los movimientos para el hechizo son de esta manera.

La voz de Megara normalmente es un poco ruda pero era muy fácil notar que en ese momento estaba molesta, con cada palabra que pronunciaba parecía escupir veneno.

–No, no lo son- En Eso la cara de la morena se tornó pálida y la sonrisa de su amigo amplia, gesto que no duraría mucho. –Pero, tampoco son como tú dices Alexander, ninguno tiene razón así que por favor si van a discutir que sea por algo que valga la pena y que no le dé dolor de cabeza a toda Slytherin-

No estaba de humor para escucharlos discutir, en realidad no estaba de humor para nada y eso solo se debía a una cosa.

–Entonces, ¿Alice aún te molesta?- Era Alex quien al ver la expresión de su amigo supo que algo obviamente pasaba

. –¿Esa rubia tonta aun te acosa?- A Megara jamás le habían simpatizado mucho las mujeres que se la pasaban por todo Hogwarts detrás de un chico-

Si, es molesta, muy entusiasta, me sigue a todas las clases, es linda y el día que pasamos juntos fue bueno pero ya no sé qué hacer, ni cómo sacármela de encima, no importa cuántas veces le diga que se aleje- Las risas en la sala común no tardaron en llegar, la situación era tan insoportable que solo lograba ser cómica.

–Creo que tendrás que ser más rudo con ella- Alexander apenas y pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras en medio de la risa- ¿Qué más rudo voy a ser con ella? Al parecer eso le gusta.

Aquel comentario bastó para que los tres terminaran por reírse y es que Alice se podría decir que le gustaban los gestos rudos.-

Podría recordar todas esas veces en las que terminaba con una chica y que las mismas o no lo tomaban bien o estaban locas a mi parecer, Alice fue un caso especial una Ravenclaw que parecía toda una Hufflepuff no soportaba a esas chicas neuróticas, mucho menos a aquellas que creían que sin ellas todo se perdería, por lo que escucho hay más personas abajo quizás Megara y Alex junto a mi padre. Y sí, allí estaban todos, mis padres, mis amigos y los elfos domésticos esperando ansiosamente alguna orden de mi madre.

-Scorpius cariño, hablemos a acerca de qué te gustaría que sirvieran en tu fiesta- Justo lo que necesitaba, preguntas de una fiesta a la que no quiero asistir. –Lo que tú sirvas estará bien para mí.

Con las palabras de su hijo Astoria creyó perder un poco la paciencia, jamás lograba que él se involucrara.

En realidad, todo lo que tu decidas hacer para mi está bien, justo ahora me gustaría salir, volvemos en un momento- Al decir esto miró a su amigo los cuales comprendieron perfectamente al rubio y sin decir más salieron.

-Creo que si vuelves a decirle a tu madre sutilmente que no te interesa para nada la fiesta ella perderá el sentido, sabes lo importante que es esto para ella- Era Alex quien siempre sabía cómo hacer molestar a su amigo.

-Ella sabe, sabe perfectamente que odio este tipo de cosas, siempre hay personas esperando que hagas algo malo, que no seas educado o que no cumplas con sus expectativas, normalmente en todas esas fiestas poco me llaman por mí nombre si no por mí apellido, no me mal interpretes ser un Malfoy jamás lo he visto como algo malo, pero primero está Scorpius y luego Malfoy, algunas de esas personas incluso aun no ven con buena cara que mi familia sea "Sangre pura" eso es algo que yo no elegí, es algo que no está en mis manos controlar, no hay nada que me sea tan vacío como eso, vamos, tengo hambre y no me apetecía desayunar allí.

Los tres amigos se fueron hasta un lugar del mundo muggle que a Alexander le encantaba, un café le decían, allí desayunaron y hablaron durante un muy largo rato entre risas y recuerdos, al salir de allí se dirigieron a la mansión nuevamente y se quedaron en los jardines llegó un momento en el que Megara sacó un aparato muggle que ninguno se podía explicar de dónde la sacó, era una cámara, una instantánea había dicho, les explico que era para tomar fotos y les pidió que se tomaran una, ella haciendo una mueca con su lengua, Alexander sonriendo y Scorpius con su media sonrisa un tanto socarrona.


End file.
